


Bad Dragon

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Faith discovers Willow's dirty little secret





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt by anon: Faith/Willow pairing. Faith is spending time on her girlfriend's computer and ends stumbling upon the search history and some website called bad-dragon. How will Faith react?

Faith stared at the computer screen. At the woman, face hidden by a mask, dressed in skin-tight leather. At pale shoulders highlighted with a waterfall of freckles. At equally-pale, toned thighs emphasized by the hem of the leather dress and the leather boots that ended an inch above her knees.

Faith knew those thighs. Knew the way they felt under her lips and tongue. Knew the way they felt wrapped around her head, muscles clenching in need.

No. Faith shook her head and blinked. She was wrong. She had to be.

Maybe she’d hit her head harder than she’d thought the previous night. The Council docs had been warning Faith for years about the long-term consequences of another concussion. She rubbed the bump from crashing into the mausoleum wall the night before. Stupid Fyarl demon.

Sure that she’d imagined the whole thing, Faith glanced back at the computer.

The Mistress was still there. Faith slowly reached for the mouse. She had to know more. She had to prove that the woman in the photo wasn’t…

_Welcome to Bad Dragon, where naughty little girls can find a safe place to explore their darkest desires. I can be your Mistress of Pain or the loving Mommy you’ve always dreamed of having. Are you ready to embrace your fantasies?_

It was like watching a baby Slayer fight her first vampire. Horrible. So horrible. Faith _wanted_ to look away yet clicked on the photo gallery instead.

“Holy _fuck!_ ” Faith stared in awe as the screen filled with more images. The Mistress in a variety of clothing. Some little more than leather strips covering nipples or slung low around narrow hips, drawing attention to the body beneath. Each one featured a different mask covering the Mistress’ face.

At the Mistress’ feet (over her lap or straddling her hips)? Girls. A different girl in every photo. Girls who stared adoringly at the Mistress. Girls who writhed under a punishing palm. Girls cuddled close in Mommy’s arms with a Teddy bear in one hand.

Something inside snapped, and Faith touched the screen with a shaking hand. Why didn’t she know about this? It was clearly Willow in the photos. Why wouldn’t Willow share this? Betrayal burned like acid in the back of Faith’s throat. They’d agreed. No secrets.

She surged to her feet. She had to know.

Faith stomped through the apartment. It took seconds to locate Willow as she loaded dishes into the dishwasher.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Faith snapped.

Willow shriek at the question. A plate clattered to the ground, a piece breaking free on impact. “Goddess! I swear I’m putting a bell on you. You _always_ scare me half to death when you do your Sneaky Slayer routine.”

Faith didn’t sneak when she took an angry step into the kitchen. “Were you ever going to tell me, _Mistress of Pain_?”

If she’d hoped for a denial, Willow crushed that hope without a flicker of guilt. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“I saw the website, Willow! The…the photos.” The words hurt, twisting and turning in Faith’s throat. “The girls.” Faith barely got the final two words out. They escaped in a strange, husky squeak.

Willow smiled. A tender smile. An expression that didn’t comfort Faith the way it might have only an hour before.  Now, that smile drove her back a step. “I didn’t sleep with any of them, Fai. I never even touched them beyond whatever scene they requested.” Willow crossed the kitchen and took Faith’s hands.

“I don’t understand.” Nothing made sense anymore. Willow had been Faith’s beacon of goodness in a world made of slime and sleaze.

“Come here.” Willow tugged on their joined hands. Faith stumbled on uncooperative legs to the tiny two-person table where they normally ate. “Sit. Please,” Willow murmured. “It’s really not what you think.”

Faith snorted. “It’s exactly what I fucking think!”

“No, it’s not,” Willow said. Her voice hardened, and she squeezed Faith’s fingers hard enough to hurt. “I wasn’t a prostitute, Faith. I was a Dominatrix. I helped people live out their BDSM fantasies. Everything was consensual and legal. Every client had a signed contract laying out what they wanted and what they didn’t.  I simply did my best to make that happen for them. They paid me to tie them up, spank them, lie on the floor and color with them.”

All the things Faith had seen in the pictures. “But…”

Willow knelt suddenly and peered up at Faith. “I haven’t taken a client since we started dating.” Her lips traced a scar on the back of Faith’s hand, and Faith shivered. “The whole thing…I needed the money after Sunnydale. I’d left the Council. I’d never held a real job, thanks to living on a Hellmouth. And…”

Her quirky grin teased an answering smile from Faith. 

“My doppelganger made it sound like fun,” Willow said. “She was right. It was fun. I learned a lot. About what motivated people. What turned them on. I learned to own my sexuality.”

Faith relaxed a little. Willow hadn’t denied anything. She wasn’t lying. Willow sucked at lying. Not to mention Willow _was_ a powerhouse in the sack. “Looked like those girls had fun, too.”

“They should have.” Faith enjoyed Willow’s confidence.  Enjoyed the way Willow’s eyes sparkled as she held Faith’s gaze. “I gave my girls what they deserved, Fai. What they asked for.”

“I bet they enjoyed their hot as fuck Mistress of Pain.” Now that they’d cleared the air, Faith was saving those pictures of Willow onto her phone. Faith would never be bored at another Council meeting again.

Willow stood, drawing Faith’s attention away from the website. “I only have one girl now, Fai. You.” She stroked Faith’s lips with one finger. “Did you enjoy the site? Did you like seeing me taking care of those girls?” Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

The sound skittered along Faith’s nerves.

“Did you imagine you were one of them?” Faith stared at Willow. A Willow she…didn’t recognize. One who loomed over her, eyes darkened to jade and blazing intently.

“Uh…I…” Faith floundered, unable to pull her thoughts together.

Damned if Willow didn’t chuckle at her verbal stumble. “I know which type of girl you are, Fai. I’ve always known.” Willow had leaned down. She was so close her breath brushed Faith’s skin. “Such a naughty girl, aren’t you? Were you supposed to be using my laptop?”

Faith shook her head, caught by Willow’s stare.

“Then maybe you need the Mistress of Pain to punish you?” Willow asked.


End file.
